jcefandomcom-20200214-history
Server Shops
About Looking how to create your own shop? These admin controlled shops are created for a place for players to spend their hard earned Fucks and Shits. You can find these shops in the heart of spawn inside of the first floor of the Great Tree. The shops found up here have unlimited stock and will exist forever. For instructions on how to interact with them look here for that information. The two entrances to this floor can be find by going up the staircases depicted below. Shop Floors Each of the floors holds a sort of theme of items. The ground floor contains sale only shops for people who are looking to unload farm-able goods for cash, floor 1 has ores and stones, floor 2 has logs, planks and leaves, and floor 3 contains dirt and grass, sandstone, and other worldly items. These are broken down item by item below, so if there is something you are looking for you can search through and find them with ctrl+f. Ground Floor * White Wool x16 * Hay Block (Wheat) x16 * Carrot x16 * Potato x16 * Beetroot x16 * Cocoa x16 * Sugar Cane x16 * Cactus x16 * Nether Stock x16 * Melon Block (Melon Slices) x16 * Pumpkin x16 * Red Mushroom x16 * Brown Mushroom x16 * Raw Salmon x16 * Raw Fish x16 * Feathers x16 * Eggs x16 * Leather x16 * Rabbit Hole x16 Floor 1 * Coal x16 * Iron x2 * Gold x1 * Diamond x1 * Emerald x1 * Lapis Block x1 * Redstone Block x1 * Cobblestone x64 * Mossy Cobble x64 * Stone x64 * Mossy Cobble x64 * Stone x64 * Smooth Brick x64 * Smooth Brick - Mossy x64 * Smooth Brick - Chisled x64 * Bone Block (Bonemeal) x64 * Prismarine x64 * Prismarine Bricks x64 * Dark Prismarine x64 * Diorite x64 * Polished Diorite x64 * Andestite x64 * Polished Andestite x64 * Granite x64 * Polished Granite x64 * Clay Block x64 * Bricks x64 Floor 2 * Oak Log x16 * Spruce Log x16 * Birch Log x16 * Jungle Log x16 * Acacia Log x16 * Dark Oak Log x16 * Oak Plank x64 * Spruce Plank x64 * Birch Plank x64 * Jungle Plank x64 * Acacia Plank x64 * Dark Oak Log x64 * Oak Leaves x16 * Spruce Leaves x16 * Birch Leaves x16 * Jungle Leaves x16 * Acacia Leaves x16 * Dark Oak Leaves x16 Floor 3 * Grass * Dirt * Podzol * Mycel * Gravel * Glass * Sand * Red Sand * Sandstone * Sandstone (Chiseled) * Sandstone (Smooth) * Red Sandstone * Red Sandstone (Chiseled) * Red Sandstone (Smooth) * Quartz Block * Quartz Block (Chiseled) * Quartz Pillar * Netherrack * Nether Brick * Red Nether Brick * Soulsand * Obsidian * Villager Eggs * Glowstone * Sea Lantern * Water Lilly * Snow * Packed Ice Player Markets Cannot find what you want here in the spawn shops? Look no further! Just on the fringe of the North Side of spawn there is a location with rent-able plots where players can expand upon the spawn shops for their own gains. For more information on where to find this or how to start their own, look here! Category:Spawn Category:Shops